Who said the Light can't be Dark?
by KMountain
Summary: 1000 years after his final death Bakura is now an angel and has a run in with his former host who, unexpectedly, is now a demon.


A/N: I better give some warnings for this one. There are religious mentions because it is about angels and demons and I totally skewered the actual religions mentioned. Please note that I don't actually personally think these things. Ryou is OoC and you will see why. There isn't really detailed gore but there is something implied. Alright, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Look at this, do you really think I own Yu-gi-oh? Would 4Kids have picked something like this up? Ya, I don't own it.

* * *

"Landlord?" Bakura asks slightly puzzled, allowing his feet to touch the ground and curls his white wings, stained currently with crimson, behind him when he sees a person from an angle that looks exactly like his former host. It can't be possible though. A millennium has passed since Bakura's own death. The boy would have to meet death at some point after. Of course reincarnation exists but there would be differences. They boy before him would not be an exact replica of Ryou Bakura.

But the boy responds by turning towards Bakura, confirming that it is him. There are changed though. Ryou now holds himself with confidence with a smirk gracing his face and the biggest change; his brown eyes that many believe to be innocent and kind are now cold and filled with determination. A dramatic change had taken place within in the boy over the last 10 centuries.

"Spirit," Even his voice is cold now. "It's been too long though the circumstances surprise me."

"You should be dead." Bakura snarls trying to ignore how different his host is.

"And I was." Ryou smiles although it seems out of place on the boy. It is a smile of those who had lost their mentality in the dark. "But I, as yourself, was granted a second chance."

Bakura watches as the boy closes his eyes and massive wings appear, attaching themselves to his back. There is little difference between angel and demon wings. They both span a large distance, varying on how significant a person is, and they are both made of what mortals confuse for feathers. The difference lies in the colour. Ryou's wings are black and contrast his naturally pale hue. In the past this contrast may have been considered beautiful but today any onlookers would be horrified to see a person who looks like they belong in the highest tier of Heaven with such fearsome wings.

"I was permitted into the afterlife." Ryou continues after his wings have stopped unfurling. "But it isn't the paradise as all the books claim. I was broken, afraid, and lonely. This is when someone came along and made me an offer I couldn't refuse."

"So you were manipulated? Still a vessel landlord?" Bakura laughs.

"No." The boy snaps and sends an ice cold glare towards the former thief. "It was free will. He can't do anything without a person's permission. I chose to go with him. Like I said, it was a nice offer."

"And what exactly was that?"

"Did you know, Spirit, that because of you I was judged by the Egyptian gods? Our souls are _connected_ so we have to share the same judgment." The words are filled with venom that Bakura has never even heard in the boy's thoughts. He knows that darkness can poison a person but not this strongly. "I had no faith. Why should I? After all my family was torn from me and then _you_came into my life. Why should I believe in any higher power? It turns out that I should have. There are _multiple_ gods, all descending from different religions. Faith usually, unless you are connected to something you don't even care for, plays a key in your judgment and afterlife."

Ryou begins slightly pacing with a slight grace that he never possessed before. The anger radiating off the boy is evident so Bakura waits for him to continue wondering if there was even a point to this tale. Gods, although he works for one, are of no concern to him. If all went to plan, they too would be destroyed.

"Amane and Mother were of faith though. Like many of English descent they were Christian so they were judged by the Christian god. The one you currently work for which on the surface doesn't make much sense but according to their text, you would have been considered possessed and your intentions _pure_. You're village was slaughtered, yes I know about that, so your reasons for destruction and chaos were _just_and someone without morals, you'd be perfect for His plans." Ryou lets out a slight chuckle before regaining his smirk. "I'm getting sidetracked but did you know, Spirit, that those of different faith go to different afterlives? That because of _you_I was forced to the land of the Nile? While my mother and sister are in a different realm completely? So when a man came up to me and told me I could see them again, how could I refuse?"

Bakura remains silent. He wants to call the boy a coward and tell him that his reasons were stupid but hadn't he, back in Egypt, not done the same thing when he met Zorc?

"I thought you didn't want to be controlled by the dark?" Bakura spits at the boy eyeing the black wings once again.

"And I'm not. I sit at the right and left side of the greatest light in the world. Even as other religions have died, he remains prominent in almost all minds."

"Lucifer." The truth dawns upon Bakura and now, he is not a man who has fears, but the thought that the boy that was the literal other half to his soul, had succumbed to one of the greatest evils horrifies him. A force darker than Zorc himself. "You're evil landlord."

At these words, Ryou lets out a laugh. A laugh that no one would ever expect from the boy and even the wind seems to go silent at this noise.

"Unfurl your wings." Ryou commands but Bakura remains stubborn glaring at the boy who is only Ryou Bakura on the outside. On the inside he is a twisted monster. "Fine. I'll do it for you."

Ryou snaps his fingers and Bakura's wings spread wide with a brilliant white illuminating the area although there are various specks of crimson on them. The blood of those he had killed because they were deemed unworthy. Bakura wants to lash out and use the sword in his hand to kill the teen. In his past he would have never thought of doing such a thing to his host but he doesn't hold the same protective feelings for this _thing._However, he can't as he finds that for once, he has no control over his own body.

"Feels weird being controlled doesn't it, Spirit?" Ryou walks up to Bakura closing their distance. He is so close that Bakura can feel the teen's surprisingly warm breath upon his skin. It unnerves him because for the first time since he was a child, Bakura is completely helpless. "Now you have a taste of what _I_felt all those years ago but here I am again, going off topic. Look at your wings." Ryou grabs Bakura's chin and snaps it to the left so he can look at one of the wings. They aren't as grand Ryou's but they could still instill fear into mortals. However, unlike Ryou's wings, they aren't only one colour. Blood has stained them. "And how many have you killed to get that effect."

"Thousands." is Bakura's response through gritted teeth.

"Thousands." Ryou repeats smiling. "And do you know how many I've murdered, Spirit? Zero because that isn't our goal. The scriptures got it wrong. It is God that is plunging the world into darkness with the help of his little angels. _He_ is the manipulator. And isn't it funny?" The demon whispers into Bakura's ear. "That once again it is you being controlled by a dark lord?"

"Shut it." Bakura snarls.

"Oh, I've hit a soft spot." Ryou lets out another cold laugh. "But it is true. Like I said, there are many Gods. Yours just happened to be able to take supreme control. Horrible acts have been committed in his name and now the world is ending because of him. Looks like you got your original wish. The world is ending but there is a happy ending, though you won't see it right away and the truth is skewered. After the darkness there is light. The light of _the morning star._God, no all the gods, lose and all that will be left is perfection with the original light as our leader."

"How can you believe such blatant lies? You're an idiot."

"If you look closely at almost all religious prophecies, you'd understand, Spirit, but unfortunately, your time is up."

Ryou shoves Bakura face first on to the ground and since he is still paralyzed, there is nothing he can do when the boy takes his sword. He feels his former host climb onto his back before he feels a stabbing pain in his back and then another pain he can't describe. It is like someone pulling out his nail except infinite times more painful. He feels the same pain again before being flipped onto his back and can feel himself in liquid; the blood he can feel pouring from his back.

Bakura's eyes widen in horror, something rarely done, as he see what Ryou is holding. In his hands are the wings but not just the outer part. No, the root, a twisted and flesh coloured spiral that attaches to the spinal cord when one is granted to be a holy servant, is still attached to the wings and right in the center where the root and feathers meet is a square of flesh. Ryou had cut out the wings with Bakura's sword.

"These are my trophy." Ryou smiles standing over the wounded man who sends another look of disgust. "Oh don't look like that. This was destiny and when you are reincarnated, you will get to see the world as it is mean to be."

Ryou places the wings gingerly to the side before picking up the sword once again with the same odd smile he had worn since Bakura first laid eyes upon him.

"Remember, Spirit, that the light, even if it is 1000 years later, always dispels the darkness." Ryou whispers before raising the sword and plunging it into Bakura's heart causing his world to go black.

* * *

A/N: Haha, I love this. I'm quite proud of it. I chose Christianity because it is the world's dominant religion so ya except the Bible mentions nothing like Ryou was spouting off. This was inspired because there is an abundance of Ryou is an angel and Bakura is a demon fanfics out there but if you know anything about angels and demons, there personalities really fit the other. Except I totally killed Ryou's personality in this.

However, once I get The Watcher done and a bit of Check Please written, I'm thinking of doing a backstory with Ryou and this would be a companion piece. Like from his death to the crazy man he is here. Yes, no?

And if a specific person is reading this, no this isn't my evil!Ryou fic.

So thoughts? Hate it? Love it? Going have nightmares? Tell me in the reviews!


End file.
